


So Good

by Cmidav18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Daddy Kink, EXO - Freeform, Gay, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, kadi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmidav18/pseuds/Cmidav18
Summary: PWP: Jongin experiments with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	So Good

“Fuck, Soo,” Jongin grunts as his boyfriend nuzzles into his clothed erection. Kyungsoo glances up to meet his eyes, his pupils blown in pure lust. Jongin loves the way Kyungsoo looks, the blackness of his beautiful, coffee colored doe eyes showing how affected he was as well. Kyungsoo is on his knees between Jongin’s spread thighs. From where he’s sat at the edge of his bed, Kyungsoo looks like perfection, not that Jongin had any doubts about it. “You’re so fucking sexy,” he pants. His lithe fingers find themselves entangled in Kyungsoo’s raven hair and Jongin has to convince himself not to get embarrassed at how shaky his hands are. 

The elder of the two seems insatiable at the moment, barely containing pleasured grunts as he takes in whiffs of Jongin’s musk. “I’m gonna make you cum so hard,” Kyungsoo moans against Jongin’s balls, the fabric warming up from the heat of his hot breath and causing his cock to twitch against Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“Fuck, yes,” Jongin whispers to himself. His left hand grips Kyungsoo’s chin as his right hand scrambles to release his erection from his underwear. The motion is slightly awkward as he shimmies his hips and almost knees Kyungsoo in the ribcage as he frees his left leg from his jeans, but neither care. The elder’s eyes light up at the sight of Jongin’s pulsating cock and the drawn out moan he lets out has the stiff appendage throbbing painfully in Jongin’s hand. Pushing gently with his thumb and index finger gripping the base, Jongin begins to tap the tip against Kyungsoo’s plush lips. “Open wide for me, baby.” 

Kyungsoo is all too willing to follow the command, his tongue naturally following suit in a display straight out of porn. He slaps his dick on Kyungsoo’s tongue with a low moan, watching Kyungsoo flick his wet muscle along the underside of his shaft. There’s a moment of silence as they stare into each other’s eyes as Jongin rubs the tip of his cock along Kyungsoo’s tongue, save for the harsh pants they both let out. It’s almost endearing in a way, a moment where both lovers take a moment to bask in their arousal together. In the end, Kyungsoo is the one who leans forward and engulfs the entirety of the younger’s dick. 

Jongin moans lowly in response, his head lolling back as his hand moves to rest on his boyfriend’s neck. “Fuck,” he exhales sharply, resisting the urge to thrust up into Kyungsoo’s mouth. The warmth around his cock is absolutely sinful and he has to control his breathing if he wants to prolong his orgasm. Kyungsoo sucks dick like it was a god given gift, and Jongin was convinced that it was true. From the way his lips looked stretched around Jongin’s cock to the way he takes it all the way until Jongin’s tip is brushing against his throat sent chills down Jongin’s spine. And the best part about it was that Kyungsoo loved giving head. He loves the way Jongin vocalizes his pleasure as he swirls his tongue around the bulbous head. He loves Jongin and would do anything to make him feel good.

Jongin’s had a number of partners and flings in his life, but he never expected the innocent looking pastry chef he went on a blind date with almost two years ago to give every single one of them a run for their money. Kyungsoo was the spark that set his insides ablaze from the heat of their passion. 

Kyungsoo bobs his head slow for a while, pulling away occasionally to kiss and lick his way up and down the slick underside. “Fuck, you love that, don’t you?” Jongin moans again when Kyungsoo sinks all the way down his erection in response. He almost loses his mind when Kyungsoo stretches his mouth open just enough to let his tongue slide out and simultaneously licks Jongin’s balls despite how full his mouth and throat currently were. It was a wonder how the elder learned to do that, but Jongin was light headed at the stimulation. “F-Fuck, you’re so good at that,” he practically growls.

Kyungsoo pulls away with a harsh breath, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. Gripping just under the tip, Kyungsoo begins to stroke Jongin just the way he knows the younger likes it. He rotates his hand as he strokes up and down, the spit slick skin making the glide easier. The reaction is immediate, his body twitching as Kyungsoo’s hand begins to massage around the tip to spread his precum before gliding back down to stroke the shaft. Jongin’s dick pulses against Kyungsoo’s hand and it has the elder leaking in his boxers. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jongin compliments, taking in the sight of Kyungsoo’s rosy cheeks greedily. Kyungsoo flusters momentarily, choosing to lean forward and suck Jongin’s right testicle into his mouth. “Oh, fuck. So good,” Jongin groans, spreading his legs so Kyungsoo had more room. The warmth moves to the left as the hand speeds up. Jongin is quickly lost in the pleasure, thrusting up into his boyfriend’s hand. The spit is drying up but he doesn’t care. The warmth around his balls has his toes curling and curses falling from his thick lips as the sensitive skin is teased with the tip of Kyungsoo’s tongue. 

He’s about to grab his dick and thrust it towards Kyungsoo’s mouth when the elder licks a little lower than before. A shaky breath leaves his mouth at the unexpected feeling on his perineum. His thighs tense momentarily, and before he even says anything, Kyungsoo pulls away to look him in the eyes properly. “Can I eat your ass?” He’s breathing in short puffs, licking his lips and moving his hands to massage Jongin’s thighs. 

Jongin blinks at him as he fights to keep the blush threatening to grace his cheeks away. “Um...you want to eat my ass?” He mutters, biting his lip when Kyungsoo begins to thumb at his slit. 

“Mhm,” Kyungsoo hums, kissing the inside of Jongin’s left thigh. “Unless you’re not okay with it.” He smiles, and Jongin thinks it isn’t fair how his heartbeat stutters at the sight before speeding up. 

“N-No, it’s not that I’m not okay with it,” Jongin rushes, only to back pedal at the excitement in Kyungsoo’s eyes. “I just...I’m a top.” He wants to face palm at the excuse, but Kyungsoo beats him to it.

“You don’t have to be a bottom to enjoy getting rimmed. Pleasure is pleasure,” Kyungsoo replies easily, and Jongin doesn’t miss the subtle whine in his tone or the way his eyes darken as his eyes glance down to what he can only assume is the cleft of his ass. Jongin can't help but gulp, not used to feeling this exposed despite the fact that they’ve been physically intimate for almost two years now. Jongin isn’t necessarily opposed to the idea, but this is new territory. As if he knew that he had Jongin’s attention, Kyungsoo’s lip pulls up into a smirk. “I know how much I love it.” 

Oh, fuck. 

“I love when you eat me out,” Kyungsoo shifts his weight on his knees and continues peppering kisses on Jongin’s toned thigh. He nips the skin there teasingly and lets out an obscene moan against the sensitive skin. Jongin gasps at the sensation and shifts his gaze when he sees movement. With the hand that isn’t busy gripping Jongin’s erection, Kyungsoo begins to trail down his own body, starting at his neck to slowly drag his fingertips down flawless ivory skin. Jongin makes sure to leave a mental note for later, promising to leave hickies there as his eyes stay glued to his traveling hand. Bursts of pleasure shoot down his cock when Kyungsoo begins to flick his wrist again and the plush lips advance on his inner thigh. “The way your lips and tongue feel on my hole,” he pauses to whimper when he pinches his own nipple, “god, Jongin, I could cum just from that feeling alone. Do you remember the time I tied you up and sat on your face?” 

As if he’d forget. Kyungsoo had begged to try out their first bondage set on him too, insisting that it was only fair. Jongin could never say no to his boyfriend, and it wasn’t long before he was strapped to their head board and Kyungsoo was riding his face as if his life depended on it. He could barely keep up because of the ache in his jaw and tongue, but the way Kyungsoo was screaming for him let him know that he was pleasuring his lover. Kyungsoo had jerked himself off and came all over Jongin’s chest as the younger thrust his tongue into Kyungsoo’s slick hole. He remembers how hard Kyungsoo’s thighs shook from the intensity of it as well as the way his hole fluttered and pulsed as he came. He then rode the tanned male and edged him with his hole until Jongin was begging to cum inside his tight heat. 

One of many nights he would never forget. 

Jongin has always been hesitant to do anything to his own ass, preferring the feeling of his cock or fingers sliding in and out of a tight hole than the thought of someone doing anything to him. The most he had ever done to himself was sticking an unlubed finger in his ass in high school. It was awkward and sort of painful, and he remembers only getting halfway before pulling it out and promising to never do it again. He hadn’t even eaten anyone’s ass until he got with Kyungsoo. Even then it had been a spur of the moment decision. Kyungsoo was on his knees with his ass in the air. His pink, hairless hole looked so cute as it fluttered in anticipation. He figured it would be no different than eating a woman out, and even then he’d only gone down on a couple of women his first year of college. He took the leap, and now it was one of his many favorite things to do to his boyfriend simply because of how much Kyungsoo loves being rimmed. 

He almost forgot Kyungsoo was even talking until the elder snaps him out of his reverie when he sucks the tip of his cock into his mouth once more, letting his tongue flick across his slit to taste the precum there. He pulls away again, eliciting a frustrated whine from his boyfriend. “I get off thinking about that night. I get my hole nice and wet and tease myself.” He moans again as he begins to palm his own cock through his pants, swiveling his hips to meet the pressure of his hand. “I imagine that my fingers are your tongue, and that you’re spreading me open and licking my hole.” 

“Fuck, Soo,” he grits, now openly thrusting into the dainty hand jerking him off. 

“When I’m done teasing I love to finger myself and picture it’s you instead,” he moans, pushing the button of his pants free and dragging down the zipper slowly. “Makes me cum so hard I have to bite my pillow so Baekhyun doesn’t hear me moan and nut for you.” 

Jongin has never felt so aroused from dirty talk before, and he once again wonders what he did to deserve someone so perfect. He was so hard it was almost painful, all just from the feeling of Kyungsoo’s firm grip and the thought of Kyungsoo touching himself to the thought of him. What was more astounding was the way Kyungsoo seemed to be turning himself on as he spoke. From his spot at the edge of the bed, he can see the wet spot on Kyungsoo’s boxers as the elder quickly pulls his jeans down to mid thigh.

There’s a brief moment where he questions the cleanliness of accepting the proposal but then remembers that they had just taken a shower together about forty five minutes prior. Kyungsoo had been all over him, kissing his neck and giggling as he washed Jongin’s body for him. Kyungsoo had teasingly groped his ass and, much to Jongin’s surprise, whispered “credit or debit” as his soapy hand swiped in between the taller’s cheeks. They had laughed it off in the moment and Jongin had jokingly finished washing himself until Kyungsoo could behave. But now Jongin knew. Kyungsoo had planned this.The thought that Kyungsoo had thought about it enough to scheme like this was not exactly a surprise, but it was plain weird. Kyungsoo has always insisted that he was not a fan of topping and would much rather take control as a bottom if he wanted to be dominant. This was part of what made their sexual chemistry so amazing, so knowing Kyungsoo had thought of rimming him enough to act on it was foreign. If Kyungsoo enjoys it so much that he’s willing to reciprocate it, then how bad could it be? 

“You want to eat my ass?” He questions again, this time more resolute as he decided he was going to indulge the elder. He sits up enough so that they are eye level and smirks at the elder. He can see the way the light hits the spit on Kyungsoo’s chin from when he was sucking his dick, paired with the puffiness of his lips. The sight has his cock twitching in delight at the sight. 

“Please,” Kyungsoo whines, and Jongin begins to grow increasingly impatient. Jongin smashes his lips into Kyungsoo’s as he leans down to grip the elder’s ass. He stands them both up only to pull Kyungsoo on the bed until Kyungsoo is in between his legs and his own head is resting on the pillows. “Wanna show you how good it feels,” he moans into Jongin’s mouth. 

“Get to work, baby.” 

Kyungsoo is all too willing to comply. Jongin blindly follows as Kyungsoo strips the rest of their clothes eagerly, lifting his arms and hips when needed. He watches as Kyungsoo’s eyes travel up and down his naked form, and for once he feels that he is really in Kyungsoo’s shoes. He feels like prey, helpless at the hands of a predator and despite the new territory they were about to explore, he finds himself feeling excited. He knew Kyungsoo would only do what he was comfortable with, so there was only excitement at the thought of receiving a new kind of pleasure. 

There’s warmth around his cock once more and Jongin lets out a hiss at the sudden pleasure. Kyungsoo was eager, apparent in the way he was bobbing his head up and down in long strokes until he was gagging around the hard cock in his throat. He pulls away with a sharp intake of air, licking his lips before glancing at Jongin and looking into his eyes. There’s so much trust and care held in his orbs that it leaves him wanting to kiss the elder senseless. He’s reminded once again how amazing Kyungsoo is at making sure that he’s comfortable anytime they experiment and he’s never felt more safe than he is with Kyungsoo. He nods his head, and spreads his legs wider. 

It starts with Kyungsoo teasing his balls again, letting his tongue swirl around each and sucking them both into his mouth. As he’s doing this, Jongin feels the way Kyungsoo’s hands begin to run along his sides, the way his fingertips leave teasing trails along his skin before settling on his hips. Cold air hits the slick skin of his sack as Kyungsoo releases his balls with a soft pop. He looks Jongin in the eyes again, only this time his look screams excitement. The smaller rests his hands on the back of Jongin’s thighs and pushes them up until his knees are pulled to his chest. The position is embarrassingly erotic, and Jongin finds himself unconsciously hooking his hands under his knees to hold them in the position. 

He realizes then that Kyungsoo has never fully seen his hole. He thinks back to the time he moved his mirror so that Kyungsoo could watch himself get fucked in reverse cowgirl, and though he’s sure he was exposed then, this is much different. This is the closest anyone has ever been to his most private area and a part of him is thrilled that this experience is with Kyungsoo. Jongin’s just thankful that he has always shaved- 

“Oh, fuck,” he gasps at the first swipe of Kyungsoo’s tongue along his hole. It was weird, and almost felt wrong at first. Kyungsoo licks again, swirling the tip around his rim a few times before flattening out to lick a strip across the muscle. This time, the moan he lets out is much more confident, his head falling back against the pillow as Kyungsoo pushes his cheeks apart. 

“Does that feel good?” Kyungsoo groans, his breath chilled against his asshole. Jongin was having a hard time thinking as Kyungsoo began peppering kisses on the swell of his right cheek. 

“God, yes. Your tongue feels so fucking good, Soo,” he keens, earning a positive hum in reply. Kyungsoo focuses his attention back to his hole, landing a few wet kisses on the area before pulling Jongin by the hips and burying his face there. Jongin moans louder at the feeling. It’s so obscene and so filthy yet unbelievably hot. The tickle of Kyungsoo’s tongue on his rim is a sensation he never imagined he’d ever feel, let alone quickly begin to like. All the while, Kyungsoo’s hands busy themselves by groping his ass and pulling him apart to gain better access. Jongin lets go of his left leg but keeps it in place as the hand moves to wrap around his leaking cock. “Fuck, I love your mouth. If only everyone knew how eager you were to use it.” 

“Only for you,” Kyungsoo responds back easily. Jongin swears he sees Jesus when Kyungsoo pushes his hips up so that his ass is raised higher off the bed and then licks from the start of his crack all the way to the base of his dick, only stopping to circle his hole and his balls on the way. 

“A-Again,” he stutters, missing the way Kyungsoo smirks in response and wastes no time repeating the action. Jongin knows that Kyungsoo is now recycling some of his own moves but this only heightens the eroticism of it all, an homage to the pleasure he gives the elder. His hand works faster on his cock, giving in to the need to cum. “Fuck, I’m so close,” he moans. 

He expects Kyungsoo to pull away from his hole and finish him off with his mouth. 

Instead, Kyungsoo sneaks half of his middle finger inside his slick hole and begins to lick around the finger until his tongue is just barely breaching the rim along with his finger. 

“Fuck!” He screams, his whole body contracting as he cums. The first shot of his cum shoots past him and onto the headboard behind him, the second directly on his cheek, and the rest making a mess on his chest and stomach. His body is shaking from the intensity of his orgasm, his hand slowing down and milking the last few spurts of his seed out from his reddening tip. His whole body feels light, and his eyes are scrunched shut as the pleasure hits him in waves. Jongin is hyper aware of the finger that’s still inside him, along with the way his hole is still pulsing around the digit in the aftermath of his orgasm. Just as he’s starting to come down from his high, Kyungsoo has taken the sensitive tip into his mouth, simultaneously cleaning them cum away from his tip and drawing out breathy whines from the overstimulated male. 

Kyungsoo chuckles between breaths of air. He wipes at the sweat on his forehead with his free hand before carefully pulling out his spit-slicked finger. Jongin doesn’t answer immediately but he lets his legs sprawl out on each side of his boyfriend. His cum is rapidly cooling and Jongin lets out a moan of relief when he feels Kyungsoo’s tongue beginning to clean the sticky mess. He scoops the cum into his mouth as he travels up until he’s settled on Jongin’s lap and softly grinding on his half erect penis. He makes sure to get Jongin’s attention and opens his mouth, showing the younger the mess threatening to dribble down his chin before he swallows every last drop of Jongin’s cum.

“Fuck,” The man groans. His hole is still wet, which has him cringing internally, but admittedly he feels great. He hasn’t had an orgasm that intense in forever and despite the bliss he was still coming down from, he frowns at his boyfriend. “Did you seriously shove your finger in me?” 

Kyungsoo looks bashful for a second, breaking their eye contact and sitting up a little. “Sorry...I should’ve asked first.” Jongin doesn’t respond at first, and Kyungsoo wonders if he angered the other. However, before he can dwell on the thought, Jongin sits up and locks him in place by wrapping his right arm around his waist and squeezing him tight. His left hand travels up to Kyungsoo’s scalp and grabs a handful of his soft hair. The smaller yelps when the hand tugs backwards, exposing his throat just as Jongin leans forward and bites at the nape of his neck a little harder than usual. “J-Jongin-“ 

He’s cut off when the hand in his hair tightens, the pain causing warmth to spread in Kyungsoo’s chest. 

“What a dirty fucking slut,” Jongin growls, loosening the hold on Kyungsoo’s hips to grip one of the plush globes roughly. He knows there might be bruises by the time he’s done with Kyungsoo, but he knows deep down that Kyungsoo loves it. He glances down to Kyungsoo’s naked cock and see’s a small drop of precum dribble down the frenulum. 

Kyungsoo whines with the need to be touched. 

Jongin feels his dick beginning to twitch back to life. 

“Looks like you need to be reminded who gets their hole stuffed between you and daddy,” Jongin hisses with no real malice, smirking when he feels Kyungsoo’s pulse quicken against his lips as he works his way up and down the column of his neck. 

Kyungsoo is already working out his excuse for the impending limp he’s going to develop when he goes home tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe...sorry? 
> 
> This is the first time I've tried writing smut so I apologize for the word vomit. But I hope you enjoyed it! I thought about making this one of many chapters about Kaisoo experimenting in the sheets but I'm still debating it. Or maybe a sequal/prequel? I don't know. Anyways, let me know what you thought or how I can improve, please and thank you!


End file.
